


papi chulo

by smyjnist1204



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP, its real porny, mcreaper76shimadacest, reyes gets everyone off, slutfest, written for lizzyoli on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smyjnist1204/pseuds/smyjnist1204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which everyone decides to use Gabriel Reyes to get them off</p>
            </blockquote>





	papi chulo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite amazed that I wrote this, bc wtf its so porny.

There were reasons as to why Morrison had loved being Strike Commander, the very position Reyes had assumed during the Omnic Crisis and lost. He could still hear it in his ears, the way Reyes bragged to McCree and others about how he had taken Morrison’s sorry ass multiple times in one night, and how he had the stamina of ten bulls. Probably bullshit, more like. Sure enough, the Latino had the stamina, but Morrison knew well enough what a cockslut and bottom the man truly was. Behind all that swagger lay a man who if denied, could go entirely off kilter from want and lust alone. And that’s why he had loved being Strike Commander. Sure enough, Reyes and him both had kept private quarters, but no self respecting Strike Commander would ever make his way down to the dinky and dark place that housed Blackwatch, a distant, rural facility even more secluded than any of the other watchpoints, an entirely secret facility covered in graffiti and with tacky porn magazines openly littering the hallways, yet full of the brightest, most dangerous minds in the country, all of which had turned to covert ops, and not necessarily in the most humane sense. So, it was often that when the both of them faced the craving and need, that he would summon Reyes up to his own quarters, under the premise of a meeting for checks and balances, and basically spend a day denying his lover the luxury of cumming.

And now he was here, doing almost the same. Except Reyes was no longer Gabriel Reyes, more a monstrous beast of a man, with holes where his spine should have been, large, gaping holes that oozed pus and smelled fetid. Yet it fucking turned him on, every time Reyes strained against his bonds, and the very muscles of his body rippled, his cock at half mast against his body, a thick forest of hair growing at his nether regions. Jack’s own cock strained against the booty shorts he was wearing, keeping his own mask on while Gabriel snapped and demanded repeatedly for his own mask back, with each demand being met with a harsh crack of the riding crop against bare skin, leaving fresh wounds that healed within minutes. Jack Morrison licked his lips at the sorry sigh of a man tied before him, spread eagled and dangling from the ceiling, with naught a single stitch of clothing on him, while he himself was clad in his regular “76” jacket and booty shorts, along with a pair of stilettos that sometimes would take the place of punishing Gabriel with the crop, instead kicking him and driving the sharp heel into the wounds on his back, just to hear that delighted, masochistic hiss of pleasure from the dark skinned man’s very lips.

He was almost glad that there was no way in hell anyone would recognize his voice from under this mask, only the other three participating in this had any idea who he truly was. Tearful reunions aside, now it was time for him to properly put to use the years of missing this bloody idiot, and to right all the wrongs in the most sinful and wrong way possible. As if on cue, three others stepped forth, one which Gabriel recognized as the younger Shimada, one that he didn’t know, and the last one, his damn protege, that fucker who betrayed him. He let out a dark, feral growl as his eyes narrowed into slits, regarding McCree with an unfriendly, unflinching gaze. Said man just responded with a low whistle of disbelief.

“Man, you’ve got him all tied up there eh, Comm-”

A sharp shush from Jack, and McCree silently skulks away to a side, having almost revealed Jack’s identity. Reyes’ ears prickle with heat, he knew what Jesse was trying to say. The build, the height, everything. It was perfect, like a jigsaw coming together. Soldier: 76 was his former lover. And fuck, did that not turn him on all the more, to know that Morrison would stoop so low as to torture him in the way that he knew would work best.

Sexually.

Fuck, was he horny. His cock was already throbbing, with precum leaking from it’s tip, and his hands although free, would be slapped away each time he tried to touch it. Not that it mattered, what with that cock ring around it, restraining him. 76 motioned for the three other men to begin, as he pressed a catch to remove his mask, and pretended not to register the looks of shock on the two Shimadas’ faces. Something in him all but seemed to snap, as he slowly circled around Gabriel in the damp, dark room, taking in the form of his ex lover, which looked almost as if it hadn’t aged a day since that fateful incident. He leans into Gabriel, rubbing his own hardened member against Gabriel’s face through the thin fabric of his shorts, earning a low growl from the man himself. With a crack of the riding crop against that already scarred face, McCree duly obeys, sliding into Gabriel Reyes’ ass with ease. Eyes meet, a pair of blue grey ones staring into honey golden ones, that almost glow red when its owner was angry, and silent words are all but exchanged as Gabriel begins to pump the two cocks by his sides, all the while cursing in a steady stream of Spanish. As McCree fucks his asshole, that stream of Spanish turns more to shouts and moans to be fucked harder and for someone, anyone to touch his neglected cock. Morrison is pretty darn sure if they weren’t at this neglected base way underground, everyone within a two billion mile radius would be hearing Reyes’ shouts. And fuck, is it annoying him yet turning him on.

Without a thought, he strips himself devoid of those booty shorts, unzipping the jacket to reveal that his sculpted, muscular form still remains, and shoves his own cock into Gabriel Reyes’ mouth, earning a wanton moan from the man himself, as he feels his cock slide down the moist column into Gabriel’s esophagus, and begins to fuck it harshly. Gabriel’s sultry groans and moans vibrate around his cock as the man deepthroats him, taking even Morrison’s balls in his mouth and lavishing the entire length with all the saliva he can produce, lapping up each and every drop of precum that oozes from the cock in his mouth. His hands and hips never stop pumping or moving to the rhythm of his being fucked in the ass and in the mouth, as Hanzo and Genji occasionally pull on the ropes connected to his pierced nipples, causing him to tremble violently, his entire body almost an erogenous zone, shivering from the pleasures and ministrations of being treated like a cockslut. And heck, he sure is one, as Morrison whips him over and over again, and he can’t even be bothered to heal himself, the pain and blood oozing from all the lashes he receives blanking out his mind, and the pain actually turning him on more. All he can register now, in his stupor and haze, is Morrison’s voice, taunting him on how slutty he is, almost laughing at him, degrading him. And boy, does he love it, crave it, sucking violently on the cock that muzzles him. He’s nothing but a shell of his regular self, being doubly penetrated and forced to give handjobs, but fuck it, he loves it more than his regular self. In the haze of things, he soon realizes that the cock ring was removed along the way, by who, he knows not, all he knows is the feeling of Jesse’s cock stretching him wide open, his throbbing member leaking precum all over the floor, and his hands pumping furiously on the two cocks he holds, while his mouth itself is getting roughly fucked as Morrison yanks on his short hairs, hard. As much as it hurts, it feels so damn good too, the tension building up in his nether regions, screaming for release.

And suddenly, it’s all gone.

No cocks in his hand, ass or mouth. He feels almost empty, devoid, and the sudden loss makes him cry out and start pleading for it back. His entire body shakes, trembling, as Jack bends down, his face plastered with a dark smirk.

“You think I’d let you cum that easily? Bastard.”

Gabriel lets out an unearthly howl, all but beginning to beg and plead for the cocks to be back, to fill him up again and to fuck him. He squirms violently as much as he can, tied up in a position where his legs are spread apart, and his throbbing cock is erect almost parallel to the walls, straining so hard and ever so close to the edge. His teeth chatter, tears beginning to well up as Morrison drives a heel harshly into his spinal holes, making him buck with lust and want. His eyes are half lidded, and drool is beginning to fall off his chin, off his beard, boy is he thirsty and hankering for sex. The room already smells of putrid sweat, grime and sex, five men indulging in carnal desires wouldn’t ever resemble a bed of roses in any sense. It just turns him on, to know he’s entirely on display for the other four, the great braggart and edgelord Reaper, or Gabriel Reyes, reduced to nothing but an empty husk of a cockslut. Morrison then bends down, his fingers tugging and pinching the entrance of Gabriel Reyes’ ass hole, stuffing one gloved finger in, before adding another. The friction of the pads on his glove drives Reyes crazy and further to the edge, and each time he’s about to cum, Morrison pulls out his fingers entirely. It eventually gets to a point where Morrison can fit four fingers inside, and Reyes is bucking madly against the air, his cock bouncing along, stiff as a rock, and his tongue hangs out like a dog. It’s embarrassing, something he’d never be caught dead doing, but he knows if ever it came to such, his exhibitionist side would prevail and he wouldn’t mind showing such a dirty face to the public.

It feels great then, when finally Morrison is done abusing him by slipping on a cock ring, edging him and shoving the stilettos even up his ass, to feel it filled once again by all the half hard cocks, and to have to slowly build up a rhythm again, while he himself is rock hard with want and lust. He almost laughs at how pathetic he is, taking Morrison’s cock in his mouth, Jesse in his ass and the Shimada brothers in his hands as they kiss sloppily over him, Jack only watching him instead of all the others, as he yanks a fistful of Gabriel’s short and curly hair, the strands dissolving and reforming in the gloved and slick hands. The rest of the members participating in the orgy continue to edge Gabriel at Jack’s request, Gabriel pretty sure that his cock would just bust out of the cock ring with the tension building in his nether regions. He hums around Jack’s cock, the obedient slut he is, lavishing love on the length he’s been denied for years. As the rest of them shout their release to Jack’s commands and finally exit the room, leaving them both, Reyes regards Jack from under hooded eyes.

“Get that fucking shit off me and fuck me,” he groans with want, whining like an animal in heat. Jack smirks, leaning down to kiss him on swollen lips, severing the ropes with a katana-sharp blade, as Reyes rubs his numb wrists and gets up slowly, pressing into Jack and rubbing their hardened cocks together, creating a delicious friction.

“Gabe, you slut,” Jack croaks, as Gabriel’s hands wrap around both their lengths, running his thumb over their tips, the precum leaking from both mixing together sloppily by his thumb. Gabe drops to his knees, his strong arms supporting Morrison as he finally places his puckered lips onto the uncut length of his ex lover, licking up their precum. He breathes in the heady scent of sex, wondering how Jack even managed to outlast all the rest of the three men, as his eyes travel up hardened planes of well defined muscle to regard the other, worshipping at the sinful temple of the crack between Jack’s thighs as he finally takes it slow, running his tongue across the veins in Jack’s cock and letting his breath ghost over the entire shaft.

“Are you gonna fuck me or are you not, cariño?” His lips part in a sultry smirk, before he turns to run his teeth over the uncut foreskin, tugging at it and sucking on it. Jack merely grunts, as Reyes takes that to be a yes, duly sitting and spreading his legs to dig out the cum McCree had left in his ass, the entire visage of him performing such dirty acts sending a heady rush of blood to Jack’s own cock. He bends to yank off the cock ring off Gabriel, meeting the other on the floor in a sloppy kiss as the slick insides of Gabriel’s ass make for easy entrance, plunging his shaft in to the hilt as he begins to fuck the very ass he had known for years. Gabriel groans, having held out for at least an hour plus with the sexual activity, and damn, was his cock already aching so terribly, yet the pain further fuelled his desire. He moans with every stroke Morrison pumps into him, as it hits his prostrate, sending shivers down his spine. If he had one. The dust of the floor catches on his scars, quickly turning his strange cells rather septic, and his back quickly dissolving to red raw and rotting meat. He feels himself losing control as slowly Jack pressed kisses to his neck, and he let out a moan accompanied by a shiver of delight, his entire back dissolving into a mass of smoke, the lust that raged in him making it an excruciating task to retain his corporeal form. He arches into Jack's keen touch, eyes already ablaze with passion as they both drive closer to the edge. Gabriel needs no prompting as his fingernails rake the very surface of Jack's tortured skin, which has scars from the days past. Blue-grey eyes meet red ones, mixing violet in each other's eyes as muscle continually drips off and reforms on the shadowy being's entire body, and the pain from the process sending Gabriel into a state of lustful delirium. His spine curves like a cat, as he shudders violently, all the more begging Morrison to let him just finish off, having been denied such comforts for ages.

Outside the very room they were in, Reinhardt chuckles to himself, pretending to shut his ears as a particularly loud moan erupts from the room, shooting a glance at McCree, who had Genji laying down on his lap.

“Do you think they made up?”

McCree shrugs noncommittally, leaning over to kiss Hanzo, whose arms were strangely seemingly trying to carry his brother. As the strange bobbing motion of the tiny Shimada archer's hand reveals what he really was doing, Reinhardt closes his eyes, letting out a somewhat relieved sigh, as the air fills with the stench of sex and want from the motley crew of individuals, and he taps in a little message to Ana on his communicator.

“Kids are alright :) -R.”

“I’m glad. -Ana”

**Author's Note:**

> so I was on dailyreaper/lizzyoli's stream and we were all joking about cockslut reaper, and this kinda happened,,,,,,,,,,, im dead o)-(


End file.
